


北北，站起来！

by pengj



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: Botttom!朱一龙, M/M, Top!白宇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengj/pseuds/pengj
Summary: 北北ED直男，龙哥戏精诱受北北视角镇魂拍摄期间故事沙雕指数超高！千万不要跟我考据！我不理！不要嫌弃北北土味！会大变身的！后面会变成正常北北。





	北北，站起来！

**Author's Note:**

> 北北ED直男，龙哥戏精诱受  
北北视角  
镇魂拍摄期间故事  
沙雕指数超高！千万不要跟我考据！我不理！  
不要嫌弃北北土味！会大变身的！后面会变成正常北北。

一  
北宇是出生在西安黄土高原上的一个男娃。他跟着爷爷奶奶在榆林乡下长大，从小在田里光着屁股裸奔，晒得黝黑黝黑的，是个自在如风的乡下娃。

这天, 15岁的北宇蹲在窑洞门口，额头上还歪歪扭扭的包着一圈纱布，这是他光荣的战斗勋章。他的好兄弟大黑被隔壁村初中的混混给绿了。15岁男人最重要的是什么，是尊严！于是白宇这一群小黑娃和隔壁村的混混约战小树林，双方进行了一场惨绝人寰，惊天动地的青少年斗殴。最后北宇帮他的兄弟大黑找回了门面，让对方付出了代价。

可命运跟北宇开了个玩笑，他在摸黑回家的时候掉进了水沟，把头磕烂了。为此他不仅流下了鲜血，还失去了他如刺猬一般的秀发以及盖住他一只眼睛的葬爱斜刘海。顶着寸头包着纱布的小北宇成为了兄弟们眼中的英雄。而且他还得到了休假一周不上学的特权，羡傻旁人。

北宇难得的远离了他腥风血雨的初中生活。兄弟们都上学去了，只留他一个人在寂静的窑洞里。这份孤独使小北宇沉静下来，第一次严肃的思考自己的人生和未来。他走进和爷爷奶奶一起住的窑洞，拿起奶奶正在充电的诺基亚，拨通了父亲的号码。

半年后，小黑和众多兄弟们结束了中考，成功晋升为高中生。成熟了半岁的他们忍着心痛接受了这命运的无常，为北宇办了一场去西安城区的欢送会。黝黑的小黑捧着奶奶的龙凤呈祥脸盆，一脸的庄严肃穆，他将脸盆搁在北宇面前，满怀沉重的问：“北宇，你想好了吗，你要金盆洗手再不沾染江湖事吗。”  
北宇低下头看着盆底红红的囍字，一咬牙把他的修长而漆黑的手按了进去。

阳光照进这个小小的窑洞，见证了这个少年改变自己命运的时刻。

二  
三年后，西安市高新一中里，一队拉着击剑设备箱的少年排着队从校园里走过。这些穿着统一制服的少年是一中一道靓丽的风景线。每次击剑队出场，他们走过的路边和教学楼的窗口都会出现一群群的尖叫鸡。  
“你看最前面那个就是白学长！”  
“求他回头，好想看偶吧的脸！”  
走在队伍前面那人只看背影也是潇洒挺拔，只能看见他拉着箱子那只手白皙修长。他听见路边的骚动后回眸一笑。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”女同学们都被他型到喷汁了，几乎要当场高潮。  
“快去上课，别迟到了。”白学长挥挥手带着队员走过，留下一群没了魂的女同学。  
这就是18岁的白宇，城市里的生活让他变得干净白皙。高中的男孩子也不用打架斗狠来强调自己的个性，而是通过篮球，通过唱歌，通过表现自己的优秀的青春荷尔蒙来吸引异性。白宇来到一中以后身边的朋友为他打开了新世界的大门，他们一起听周杰伦，一起上贴吧。白宇还竞选班长，每个人都喜欢他。那个时候韩剧《宫》正红火，白宇就被一中女生封为她们的皇太子。而皇太子和太子妃的感情状态也是一中贴吧的最热门话题。  
“唉！快看贴吧！皇太子和太子妃分手了！”  
“什么！太好了，那个女的除了装逼还会什么！根本配不上咱们班长！”  
“不是啊，她把白学长甩了！”  
“什么！她敢？我就去发帖骂她！”  
白宇出现在班里，大家一下子安静起来。白宇笑的灿烂：“我没事，大家该干嘛干嘛啊。”说完走到自己座位上，支起一只手托着下巴，望向窗外。直到上课白宇才扭过头。没了众人的目光，他长长的叹了一口气。少年白宇看了看黑板上他怎么也不懂的数学题，又思考起人生来。

为什么？!  
为什么上天对自己那么不公。他被甩是因为和女朋友交往三个月了，两个人从来没有接过吻。今天在操场旁边，人家主动吻了他一下，他条件反射先是双手接住扔到脸前的球，哦，不，是头。白宇两手抱住那女孩的头像投球一样把人扔了出去。等他反应过来，只看见女孩倒在地上冲他大喊：“白宇你有病吧！”

有病！  
有病这两个字深深的刺痛了他脆弱的自尊，他只想逃离，一转身跑走了。那女孩看见他跑了，骂的更凶了。白宇在夕阳下奔跑，直到前女友的痛骂声渐渐远去消失不见，他才停下来，坐在操场的跑道上，四十五度角抬头看向天空。他大口喘着气，记忆回到了15岁那个夏天。

那天爷爷奶奶赶集去了，只留北宇一个人在窑洞里。他躺在床上，把手从裤裆里拿出来，从枕头底下摸出一个光盘。这是小黑送给他的谢礼。他拿着举起来，端详了一下上面的香港女演员，起床来到家里的DVD机前，转头看看自己之前关紧的门窗和拉上的窗帘，把光盘放了进去。

昏暗的窑洞里一块小小的方形屏幕发着光，照亮了少年的脸。北宇情不自禁的往前伸长了脖子，看着屏幕的女演员，看她们被猥琐的男主演脱光衣服。接着镜头特写她们的胸和臀，还有她们迷离扭曲的表情。北宇低头看了看自己的裤裆，伸手进去摸了几下。北宇眼睛看着屏幕，手里动作着，突然胃里泛起一阵恶心，冲出屋门就吐了出来。

刚才前女友靠近他的时候那种恶心的感觉就又涌上来。他今年十八岁了，通过网络他已经知道自己得了一种叫做ED的病，全称是两个他不认识的英文单词，学名他也记不清楚，俗称其实就是不举，阳痿。白宇自从知道自己有了这个病，他就知道自己和别的男生不一样，他生来就背负着一份艰难和哀伤。他思考起自己的未来，想起自己一塌糊涂的成绩和残缺的身体，他知道自己没有玩乐的资本，一定要好好打算自己的未来。

三  
九年后，白宇坐着保姆车前往电视剧拍摄现场。他考上中戏之后当了演员，今年27岁他从毕业到今天能拍的戏都去拍，能接的工作都接，连淘宝的服装模特都做过。现在终于有了起色，开始接男一号了。这部网剧就是工作人员力劝他接的，是个双男主的戏。他现在心里还是有点别扭，也不知道对方是个怎么样的人。白宇到了剧组先去化妆间，进去见对方已经先到了，背对着他正在化妆。双方工作人员寒暄起来，对方站起来跟他握手说：  
“你好，我是朱一龙。”

嘿，这个朱一龙长得还挺好看啊。白宇第一眼就对这个男演员挺有好感的。他发现这个朱一龙浓眉大眼的，长得也白，声音也有质感，是那种标准的美男子，看起来特别顺眼。白宇坐下化妆，他余光偷偷看过去。  
“我还是第一次拍这种绿幕的特效片，您以前演过吗？”  
“没有，我也是第一次。”  
“您是88年的对吧。”  
“对。你呢。”  
“唉，你肯定想不到，我可是九零后。”  
“啊？是吗。”  
“我长得老是吧。”  
“没有，没有，你九几年的。”  
“我就九零年的。标准的九零后。”

白宇往旁边镜子看过去，只见朱一龙微微低下头，抿着嘴笑了，长长的眼睫毛垂下来，竟是一副害羞腼腆的样子。白宇挺吃惊的，出道十年的人怎么看起来这么纯，不可思议。两个人尬聊了一会，朱一龙基本就是有问必答，微笑回应。白宇心里想这个哥哥看起来是很顺眼的，可惜就是有点高冷啊，自己要是不找话题两个人就是沉默无言。

开机仪式朱一龙和白宇站在众人中间，两人之间有点说不上来的别扭。毕竟双男主还是第一次。而且折腾到中午太阳也晒，白宇带着妆试了一上午衣服就有点累，这个朱一龙呢也是一副正经样子也不说话，两个人就这样面无表情的并排站在那里举行仪式，像是什么黑帮入会仪式一样。

两个人开机第一场戏就是赵云澜受伤，沈巍给他按摩胳膊。白宇不想两人尴尬，想提前把关系搞熟，可这个朱老师实在太慢热了。以至于开拍前白宇心里很慌，没有底，怕演的假，演的尴尬，但没办法只能硬着头皮上。

正式开始之前他和朱一龙坐下对词对动作，白宇心里就更慌了。因为这次的制作团队特别年轻，女孩多，所以他们俩一对戏其他人就开始笑场。但在拍摄场地保持安静是最基本的要求，保护演员情绪是很重要的，尤其他们还要现场收音。他知道不可能每个团队都像《少帅》那样严肃专业，他没资格像周迅那样教年轻人规矩，他也不能像周润发前辈那样要求所有人屏住呼吸，所以他只能靠自己。他不管别人怎么样，自己只能尽全力认真严肃的演好戏，制作烂，自己的戏不能烂。

“好，镇魂的第一场，一次，一镜，action!”白宇吸口气静下心，看向对面的朱一龙。

四  
“小白，外卖到了，你先吃着，我有点事出去一趟。”白宇听见助理的声音抬头给他说了再见，然后接着埋头手机。“朱一龙，朱一龙。”他嘴里念叨着，双手在手机屏幕上游走。他把朱一龙的资料又认认真真看了一遍，心里暗暗感叹果然是天外有天，人外有人。他现在对朱一龙，不，是沈巍抬头看他的那一眼还是印象深刻。那双眼睛写满了故事，整个人的气质都随之改变，他被对方一下子拉入戏了。赵云澜就在这一抬眸间诞生了。然而更妙的事情还在后面，他的每一个眼神，情绪设计对方都接的住，两个人完美契合。尤其沈巍的眼睛，里面真是有千言万语，正是让赵云澜对他穷追不舍的那双眼睛。

白宇吃完面条去洗澡，洗完对着镜子看着自己的身体。他捏了捏自己的胳膊，又想到朱一龙把衬衣撑的鼓鼓的肌肉。唉，白宇叹了口气，光着身体坐在马桶上。他低头看着自己的软塌塌的鸡，伸手撩拨了两下，身体平静，内心也毫无波动。白宇就这么光着走出去，大咧咧躺在床上，心里还在琢磨沈巍和赵云澜。想着想着就点开了朱一龙的微信，他看着对话框，发了一个猥琐贱笑过去。等了一会，朱老师回了一个戴眼镜的表情回来。  
“朱老师，干嘛呢。”  
“打游戏。”  
“唉？你也打游戏啊，你玩什么。”  
“吃鸡。”  
“吃鸡啊，咱们一起！我把steam账号发给你，等我一会，我现在去开电脑。”  
“好的。”

白宇光着身子走到桌子前面打开电脑，又晃着屌到处找耳机。他们加了好友，又连上麦。  
“龙哥，龙哥，听见我的声音了吗？”  
“哈，听见了。”白宇听见朱一龙温柔的声音出现在耳机里，脑海里浮现出沈巍的笑。  
“龙哥，你带我吃鸡啊。你选地方吧，我跟你跳。”  
“行。那就P城吧。”  
“好，龙哥你这老干部还喜欢游戏啊。没想到啊，咱们还挺有默契的，80后和我这个90后也没代沟啊。哈哈哈。”  
“对，今天拍戏感觉是舒服的，你演的挺好的。在今天的环境里能够成功入戏，也是多亏你的专业。看来当众孤独这一课你们中戏教的也挺好。”  
“额，下班了，收工了朱老师，不要这么严肃好吧！不过这算是你对我说过最长的一段话了。我就谢谢你的表扬，说明你这个人还是很有眼光的。唉！等会！咋回事啊！龙哥你怎么就死了！”  
“有个人过来，我跟他刚枪。”  
“你还挺刚，我只能忍痛继承你的遗产了。”白宇带着笑抖着腿操纵鼠标去舔包，屌也随着他的动作一晃一晃的。  
“我的天啊龙哥！你就拿一把手枪就敢上去跟人刚枪。你就不能先狗一狗，捡两把好枪再上啊。算了，算了，还是我带你吃鸡吧。”  
“好。”朱一龙一句带着笑意的回答挠的白宇耳朵痒痒的。

二十分钟过去了，白宇聚精会神的盯着屏幕，看着右上角剩余存活人数显示着5。只剩五个人了，活到最后吃鸡的把握很大。他选了一个安全位置，准备在安全区里狗着。  
“你后面有人。”朱一龙的声音一出把白宇吓了一跳。他一慌看不见敌人又露出了头，一下子让对方把三级头给打坏了。  
“你没事吧，有药吗，急救箱别省了快用。”  
“哦，哦我马上。”白宇操作着鼠标，腿停下来了。可他的心抖了起来，刚才朱老师的那两句话，也太，太正经了吧，好像自己真的受伤了一样。而且他发现朱一龙平时的声音有点软软的，多带着些羞涩，说什么都像是在撒娇。可刚才他沉下声音说话的样子，一下让白宇觉得沈巍来了。白宇瞬间就把自己代入进了赵云澜，又痞又浪的说：  
“这一枪打的我可有点痛啊，沈老师还不来救我吗。”  
白宇说完才发现自己说了什么胡话，这个玩笑开得也太尬了！白宇觉得自己太傻了，气的啪啪拍自己大腿。  
“要沈老师用异能帮你吃鸡吗？”听到朱一龙带着笑意的声音传过来，白宇松了一口气。

两个人玩到十二点就结束了。白宇关了电脑躺在床上，感慨着从朱老师变沈教授的神奇，迷迷糊糊睡着了。

早上七点闹钟响，白宇一下子坐了起来。他像是做了什么噩梦，他先是苦恼的抓头，又鬼鬼祟祟的盯着床单看，最后打开一瓶可乐倒在了床上。

五  
朱一龙觉得最近的白宇怪怪的，每个早上自己投喂他的时候都能收获他的早安和微笑。白宇会用早上那种微哑的声音对朱一龙说，龙哥早上好啊。那种微微沙哑的性感，像是两个人共度了春宵，这也是朱一龙投喂白宇的最大动力和乐趣。可今天的白宇闷闷的，也不说话，也不看自己一眼。哦，是了，这几天要熬夜拍大结局了，估计是要培养情绪。朱一龙偷偷看冷冷不说话的白宇，觉得，觉得他可真酷啊。

最后的戏很惨，两个人都喝了不少血浆。历经三个多月镇魂终于杀青了。朱一龙很开心的跟沈巍告了别，心里回想他和白宇一起经历的日日夜夜。拍戏，吃饭，打游戏，两个人时间都被对方占满。朱一龙偷偷摸摸白宇给他的钥匙，暗暗下定了决心。

白宇坐在前往杀青宴的车上，渔夫帽和眼睛遮住了他的眼睛，可助理还是能感觉到他的消沉。  
“是不是身体不舒服啊，胃痛就别喝酒了，咱们提前走。”  
“没事儿，哪有那么娇气。我就是前几天熬夜拍大戏累的，歇一歇就好。”白宇说完望着窗外的夜色，心中一片茫茫。他出不来了，最后一天的大结局把他给拍的陷进去了。

大结局那天自己发着烧拍完就去输液，吃了退烧药整个人昏昏沉沉，睡着了也一直做梦。梦里都是沈巍，沈巍给他做饭，沈巍皱着眉头，沈巍又生气了。可怕的是沈巍鲜血四溅的样子，还有最后诀别的眼神反复出现。他听见沈巍对他说：  
“白宇，杀青了，咱们再也不见。”  
他心里着急的大喊，白宇是谁，我是赵云澜！  
等他满头大汗的醒来，缓了一好会喃喃的说：“我不就是白宇吗。”说完白宇愣住了，那对他说话的是谁，自己梦见的是沈巍还是朱一龙，自己舍不得放不下的究竟是谁。

但还有另一件让白宇头疼的事。他发现自己的阳痿恶心好了一半。他虽然还不能打飞机，可是经常会梦遗。这本来是好事，可羞耻的是，他的梦里都是沈巍和朱一龙。第一次梦遗是在酒店里，就是他第一次和朱一龙打游戏那晚。

他梦见自己和沈巍一起扛着枪打仗，自己受了伤，沈巍竟然解开自己的皮带，说要治疗自己的阳痿。他感觉沈老师正在往自己的屌上抹药酒，还给自己按摩。他第一次体会到了勃起的快感，他看着沈巍低垂的眉眼就想去吻他。  
“要沈老师用异能帮你吃鸡吗？”沈巍突然抬头对他说了这么一句话。白宇觉得这话好耳熟，这不是朱一龙说的吗。对！朱一龙！白宇瞬间后背发凉汗毛耸立，他看着面前的人想，沈巍怎么会和我一起吃鸡，朱一龙呢。  
“白宇，你这个变态，原来你对我勃起了！”白宇竟然看见朱一龙站在沈巍身后骂他。白宇一下子吓醒了。内裤湿湿的，白宇射精了。

六  
到了宴会厅白宇打起精神和大家往来客套起来。他坐在朱一龙旁边看他腼腆羞涩的样子和第一天见面一模一样。白宇心里空荡荡的，因为朱一龙出戏很快，只有他自己混混沌沌。今天朱一龙好像真的很开心，对别人的敬酒是来者不拒，一杯接一杯的喝。白宇坐在那看他和助理给自己挡酒，心里微微有些高兴。他对我终究是不一样的，白宇暗暗想。

这三个月他看到了一个别人不知道的朱一龙。他内心的倔强，他的骄傲，他的坚持和固执。他和自己一样喜欢自己眼角的皱纹，他说自己像李政宰，希望他们能合作《老手》那样的电影。他觉得朱一龙真的是个散发着光芒的人，他一定会红的。

朱一龙喝醉了，他那个小工作室的人都跑不见了。白宇一点也不觉得奇怪，他的那几个女工作人员是一点苦也不吃，天气热就不来现场了。白宇架着朱一龙告别了大家，就近把他送到宾馆去。鬼使神差的，前台开的是自己“第一次”的那个房间。白宇看看白色的床单和躺在上面的朱一龙，心里有点一言难尽，身体却有些热热的。

白宇只能躲进浴室洗澡。床上的朱一龙却睁开了眼睛，他先是透过玻璃欣赏了一会儿白宇的肉体，又慢条斯理的脱了衣服。白宇正在洗头听见动静洗把脸一看，朱一龙赤裸裸进浴室里来了。

“朱老师，你怎么回事，你等我洗完啊。”朱一龙好像很醉，光着脚，一走滑了一下。白宇赶紧扶住他。  
“我的天啊，你可别摔了！”朱一龙没抬头整个人卸了力气倚在白宇身上。这要在平时就不算个事，关键现在两个人赤身裸体的。一拥抱下面就“交颈”相贴了。  
“我操！朱一龙你怎么，，，”话说一半白宇停了。因为他自己也硬了。他脸红了，这还是第一次自己在清醒的时候勃起。白宇挺好奇的，他想看看自己屌硬起来到底什么样。于是他想把朱一龙推开一点点，谁知道朱一龙醉的很，使劲抱着自己，怎么都推不开。两个一米八的大男人，赤裸裸的抱在一起，白宇看见镜子两个人白花花的肉体吓了一跳。

白宇想让朱一龙坐在马桶上，谁知道折腾了半天只能白宇抱着他一起坐在马桶上。花洒不停的流水，白宇也腾不出手去关。浴室里的蒸汽越来越多，烟雾缭绕的。  
“我的龙哥诶，你这是要干嘛啊，放过我好不好。”

朱一龙背对着白宇坐在他的大腿上，肉肉的屁股压着白宇勃起的鸡儿。白宇刚刚洗头洗了一半，现在两个人身上都是洗发乳混着水，滑的很。白宇只能紧紧圈住朱一龙的腰害怕他滑到地上去。

“小白，你戳着我了，好难受啊。”朱一龙喝醉了说话慢悠悠的。说完屁股摩擦着白宇的鸡儿扭来扭去。白宇一下子加深了呼吸，觉得口干舌燥。他觉得自己这是趁着朱一龙喝醉占他的便宜，可是真的太爽了！白宇萎了这么多年第一体会情欲，他故意放任朱一龙动作。他在心里对自己说，就一下下，再一下下。白宇射了。他向后仰起头，情不自禁的喟叹出声，  
整个人松弛下来。可他一松手朱一龙滑到地上去了。

“哎呦！”“草！朱老师对不起！你摔疼了吧。”朱老师膝盖和手肘摔得红红的，他半侧着身体趴在地上，头发瞬间被花洒淋湿。朱老师成了一只落水的小狗，两只大眼睛泪汪汪的看着白宇。白宇赶紧去扶他，这时候朱老师做了一个意想不到的动作。他把手伸到自己两腿只间，摸到白宇刚刚射出的精液，放在唇边伸出舌头舔了舔。

白宇看见这一幕脑袋和身体都烧了起来，心也砰砰直跳。他想要更多，他想占朱老师的便宜，想摸他吻他。白宇抚着朱一龙的脸望着他迷醉的眼睛向前，两个人呼吸开始交融。

“白宇你这个变态！”那天梦里朱一龙骂他的话突然出现在他脑海。白宇硬生生止住了亲吻的动作，转而叹了口气，抱着朱一龙把他拉起来。

“云澜。”白宇愣住了。朱一龙捧着他的脸，目光中充满了迷恋。“云澜，你别不要我，为了你，我不怕疼的。”说完朱一龙向前轻轻吻住了白宇的嘴唇。白宇愣着那里，心里翻过惊涛骇浪，他忍不住了。他一把抱起朱一龙将他放在洗脸池的大理石台面上。

“朱老师，对不起了。”白宇握住朱一龙的后勃颈狠狠吻他。白宇觉得自己疯了，他骗自己这一切都是另一场梦。朱一龙的嘴唇被他吻得鲜红，两个人额头相抵喘着粗气。白宇视线往下，看见朱一龙微鼓的白白胸部，红红的乳头挺出一个尖尖。他咽了口唾沫，喉结上下动。他伸出手轻轻摸上乳肉，又捏了一下。

“啊~”朱一龙的呻吟像是打开了什么神秘开关。白宇一下子丢了之前的小心翼翼，使劲抓着乳肉揉捏。甚至含住乳头舔咬，下面也戳着朱一龙的大腿磨蹭，一只手握住臀肉揉按。他刚松口乳头，一只手就顺着臀缝摸后穴。一只手指，两只手指，白宇感受着紧致和炙热，寻找并按压那个小小的突起。于是一个新的朱老师出现在他眼前。朱一龙情不自禁微微张着嘴，露出粉粉的舌头，乳肉上还留着红红的指印，一边的乳头被嘬的肿肿的。他像是沉迷情欲的圣女，美丽的眼睛里荡着欲水。  
白宇看着朱老师在他面前射了。他抽出手指，两手握住朱一龙的屁股，缓缓把自己的大屌埋了进去。

“啊。”白宇忍不住舒服的呻吟出声。“沈老师，你知道我多想这样干你吗！在学校干，在我办公室，在出租车里干的你求饶！干的你乖乖听话！”  
朱一龙觉得自己整个人都要被白宇怼散架了，他抱住白宇的脖子一个字三喘的说：  
“去，，去床上~~~”  
白宇抱起他就往外走。两个人湿漉漉滑腻腻的滚在了床上。白宇在上面压着他吻，一只手还握住他的乳捏，下面也是一下一下往里狠撞。朱一龙觉得自己整个人都被白宇控制了，不仅任他为所欲为，还想他来的更多更激烈。朱一龙把腿张的更大，不由自主的夹住白宇的腰。他跟着白宇晃动起伏，清晰的感受到精液射进他的身体里。朱一龙抱着白宇抚摸他的背，在心里悄悄说这是他们美好的第一次。

可他低估了白宇处男开荤的实力，这一晚上白宇把他翻来覆去，恨着竖着，站着坐着跪着，可算是从里到外奸了个透。直到天空微微变亮，两个人才精疲力尽的睡了。

七  
朱一龙好热想离身边的人远一点，可稍一动身体就酸痛的很。后穴也往外流什么东西，朱一龙醒了。他看着白宇的脸，伸出一根手指摸他的鼻梁和嘴唇。白宇觉得怀里人有动静，又把他箍的紧紧的。这下朱一龙不嫌热了，他感受着白宇的怀抱偷偷无声的笑。眼角眉梢都是满足和幸福。  
白宇半梦半醒的，也不睁眼睛，亲了一口怀里人说：  
“沈巍，听话。我们都不去上班，咱们在一起。”说完又把朱一龙往怀里抱了抱。  
朱一龙的眼睛却一下子冷了下来。他想到昨晚白宇一直叫他“沈老师”。  
到了下午白宇才醒，房间只有朱一龙留下来的字条。  
“喝醉以后的事情我都会忘记。”


End file.
